Role-Play Logs - (07-13-16)
struggles to get to paws, then looks around at surroundings* *Black murky war as far as I can see...it's like I'm jutted out on some sort of peninsula. I turn around and there's a cliff--above the cliff is a couple of trees, dead, decaying, broken and threatening to fall as the wind brushes them* *1:47 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Walks along a creaky, precarious dock left at the bay to rot, claws unsheathed in case I ever have to grab onto one of the wooden columns still holding the rotting, groaning planks up.* *1:50 Skittle Puppy (Do we know each other in this?) *1:50 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *After walking a few more steps, I finally decide to head back to the--less precarious--shoreline, after a plank had broken beneath one paw and splashed into the dark depths of the water.* *(I don't think so? Unless you want that to be the case, meow.) *I carefully make my way back the way I came.* *1:53 Skittle Puppy *I turn around to find some exit, and a sharp pain cracks down my back. I lock my jaw to keep from screaming* *My paw is also twisted. I try to take another step but same.* *I growl, refusing to let this stop me. I bite my jaws together hard and try to go through the pain* * 1:55 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z ... Screw it. *I begin sprinting, back to the base of the dock, and I hear heavy creaks and splintering as my paws pound across the old, wooden structure.* *I leap the last few feet onto the sand, my paws digging into the gritty, loose ground.* *1:58 Skittle Puppy *I look around for some escape. I notice the work of a human--a staircase leading to the top of the cliff. However, it is beat down, with some steps caved in, the railing cracked in some places and even split. It appears the bottom of the stairs have--sunk to the side?--along with part of the cliff wall. Sand and some gross green stuff cover many steps* *As far as I can see, it is the nearest exit, so I half-hobble-half-fall over to the staircase* *looks up to see how high it goes, and then realizes it's a lost cause with my back. I need rest. Hoping I'm somewhat safer down here than whatever is up top, I head over to a twisted, sunk-in stair and lay next to it, watching the murky water* *2:00 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I survey the grim landscape. Empty, dark, miles of water on one side, and small, decrepit, destroyed buildings on the other. I mutter to myself as ai wonder how I even got here.* *I* *I walk along the sand, taking in the ominous sight of the bay, tail swishing aside small hills of sand.* *2:02 Skittle Puppy *Tide breaks onto the sand. For hours, maybe, I watch it climb up the bay, taking a few crabs and shells and things of the sort with it as it recedes and replacing them with new ones. *I notice how it gradually gets closer and closer to me each time it reaches over the sand* *It brushes against my paws once, and then suddenly common sense kicks back in with me. The staircases...all of it.* *Panicking, I jump to my feet, yelping in pain and nearly falling back down* *2:04 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I eventually notice a dog casually laying near the bottom of some stairs, and I notice the ever increasing tide.* *2:04 Skittle Puppy I jump up onto the stair right as the tide comes in again, sliding over the area I was just at* *("Oh look there's a dog right there, about to be drowned by the tide. Interesting sight." *Carries on, whistling*) *2:05 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I leap onto the asphalt on the higher platform next to me, and begin to bound my way towards the dog * *2:06 Skittle Puppy (Nah man I was bein sarcastic xD) *(Well no not sarcastic) *2:06 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z (xD I know. -w-) *2:06 Skittle Puppy (I was joking around*. Sorry, it's late =.=) *2:06 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z (You're fine, don't worry.) *2:07 Skittle Puppy *Adrenaline kicks in and ALMOST has me forget about my back as I push up on the next stair. The following one is a jutted to the side a bit and I have to reach up on my hind legs to get to it, stretching my back and I yelp again* *2:07 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I reach the staircase, and I carefully pick my way across the cracked, crumbling stairs until I'm near the dog.* *2:07 Skittle Puppy *I get on it, resting my back as I see the first stair almost completely covered in water* *2:07 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z Need a hand, meow? *2:08 Skittle Puppy *Looks up and almost falls of in shock* What the--who are you?! *2:08 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z We'll talk about that later. When you're not about to drown. *2:08 Skittle Puppy I don't care--move out the way! *2:08 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z If you say so. *Leaps baxk onto the top of the stairs.* *back* *2:09 Skittle Puppy *this weird stranger thing is standing on the stair I need to reach next, about a yard in front of me* *(XD) *2:09 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z (xD) *2:10 Skittle Puppy *They leave and I humph to myself. What's with him...does he just go around standing in the ways of creatures running from danger?! What the heck?!* *Stops ranting to self and focuses on leaping to the next stair* *2:10 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Watches the ever rising, shadowy water clawing upwards as the tide tears its way through, dangerously close to the dog.* *2:11 Skittle Puppy *I lean down, close my eyes and leap, my back cracking nearly and going limp, but my paws hit the other stair* *I'm dangling now with barely the strength to push myself up--but survival instinct* *All the strength I can, I push myself on the stair and collapse* *Second stair is now almost completely engulfed in water* *2:12 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I raise my eyebrows, and sit down and set my tail onto my front paws.* Y'sure you still don't need the help? *2:12 Skittle Puppy *I lie down, taking deep breaths. Maybe death wouldn't be that bad..* *What? You weren't trying to help--you were in my way. *Who are you anyway? *I turn around to look at the stranger again* *Sees it as a human with--cat ears, eyes, and a tail? I must be dreaming or crazy, and groan as I set my head down again* *2:14 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z In the way to grab ya and hull you back onto the top of the stairs, dearest. *Swishes my tail off of my paws now.* *2:14 Skittle Puppy Fine. Whatever. I'm probably going to die either way here, eh? *2:14 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z (I'm a cat. But let's say you kind of see my human form in blurred vision per say?) *Walks back down, wordlessly grabs the dog's scruff in my teeth, and hull them onto the top of the stairs.* *2:15 Skittle Puppy Hurry up, please. *My back is now nothing but sharp pain all over. That's good, in the back of my mind. At least I can still feel it--which is a good thing, hopefully.* *2:15 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Drops them gently, and steps back.* *2:16 Skittle Puppy *Gasps in pain* *So, you got me from there. What are you going to do now, make a meal out of me or something? *as soon as I hit the ground, I growl (wikia stahp) *2:17 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Quirks an eyebrow.* Why would I do that? I'm a cat but I still have morals and maybe some class. Besides, there's probably better food out there somewhere. *2:18 Skittle Puppy I can't exactly run away right now. So, if you are going to do something like that, do it quick so I won't have to sulk in my broken dignity. *(well that was late ._.) *2:18 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z (It should be fine, meow.) *2:18 Skittle Puppy *I humph* Well...er--thanks. *2:20 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Stares disconcertingly at the lapping high tides brushing the upper middle of the steps.* Bloody Hell. *What even happened to your back, exactly? Did you fall, or ...? *Turns to them.* *2:22 Skittle Puppy Eh, I don't know. Don't remember much. All I know is I woke up down there with my back killing me *2:23 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z You're not paralyzed, which is a leap. If I were to guess, a muscle issue or maybe even a bone fracture. *Looks around at the buildings.* *2:25 Skittle Puppy I'll live. *(This thing has 70 layers ._.) *(And it's a simple drawing) *2:27 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z (o~o) *Well, I'm going to go explore ... Whatever this place is, as it seems to me that you'd rather be on your own, meow. Feel free to bark if ya need me. *Proceeds to bound off towards a destroyed building.* *2:30 Skittle Puppy Yep. *I lie for a moment, trying to gather composure. I can't stay lying here forever--I won't allow myself to succumb to some idiotic and rather embarrassing circumstance as this* *2:36 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z (Tried to log the Role-Play.) *(Mobile sucks at doing that.) *2:37 Skittle Puppy (I can :P) *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z (So just copy and paste when you're able to, meow.) *I pick through the debris of a destroyed two story general store, twisted railing and dusty old stone being the only remains of the building.* *2:39 Skittle Puppy (....................it copy and pasted our icons too) *(wait) *(derp) *2:39 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z (That's alright. It fixes itself when you publish it.) *The only vaguely salvageable things I find are crushed, leaking cans of preserves and noodle soup. All of which is long rancid. I wrinkle my nose and promptly proceed to turn stones over the mess.* *... Maybe the water could yield ... I dunno, fish? *I walk back towards the high waters.* *I lay down on my paws at the edge of the platform, staring down at the water with my tail twitching.* *2:50 Skittle Puppy *Hears the cat fussing about with the water. I turn over to see him actually with his paws in it!* *"Cats," I mutter to myself. *I try to get up again. My back feels tight mostly, but a bit less painful. I try to find somewhere for me to rest long-term* *2:52 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I reach one paw into the water and slowly paw at it. It feels off. It even occurred to me that it didn't exactly feel like water either. I decide to back off.* *2:53 Skittle Puppy (What if it's that black goo-monster thing from the other roleplay o-o) *2:53 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I quickly make my way towards the destroyed general store, and I pick through the debris again * *(Oh god. °~°) *2:53 Skittle Puppy (That crap was scary, and it was our roleplay xD) *2:54 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z (xD I'm sorry for making it exist, pfft.) *I stare at the rancid, leaked soup cans and fruit preserves, but I shake my head and turn away from the sight. I turn over stones until I somehow manage to find an intact can of spaghetti.* ... Huhm. *I move it towards a clearer spot and wonder how I'm going to get it open.* *Skittle Puppy *I roll over, appreciative of the feeling in place of the numbness in my back, but the pain is still nevertheless overwhelming) *(Mhm) *4:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I raise my paw up and slam my claws into the lid of the can, but I wince when I see the sharp tip of a claw chip off.* Ugh. *4:57Skittle Puppy *I watch the cat struggle and can't help but chuckle. Silly cat, trying to open a can with his bare claws!* *4:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Decides to morph into my more human form, and I proceed to do so.* * *I search about for a small piece of debris, and I locate a small wedge of concrete. I hammer the ppint of the wedge into the top of the can, and the soup briefly spills a bit when the lid splits open.* * *Skittle Puppy *My own stomach rumbles, reminding me that I need to eat to. I put my paws underneath me and try to push myself up* * *Pain shoots across my back--I've been idle for too long--but I grit my teeth and force myself to ignore it* * *I look around for a good place to hunt* *5:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I sniff the contents, and is surprised when I sniff that it's still not expired.* * * *I pull out the split lid of the can, and I morph back into my cat form. I sit the can upright and I procees to lap up the chicken noodle soup.* *5:07Skittle Puppy *I notice a rabbit hopping in the distance. I in no way am fit to catch it--but I settle on trying anyway* * *Each step sends pain up my back, but I notice it subsides gradually with each movement. Maybe my muscles just tensed up after not exercising them more* * *The rabbit nibbles on the grass, facing toward a large clump of trees, his back towards the small village that cat human is at* * *I try to be quiet as I--very slowly, through no will of my own--approach it, but I admit my injuries have my stagger noisily* * *When I'm near enough, the rabbit looks up straight at me and runs in the opposite direction* * *I growl and try to run after it, the pain in my back having me fall* * *My vision blurrs. No! Ambition and hunger wills me to my feet and I do my best to chase after the rabbit* *5:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I try my best to avoid scraping my muzzle on the sharp inside of the lid, and I turn back into my human form and eat bit by bit, carefully.* *5:11Skittle Puppy *I'm far behind the rabbit now, but we're in a clear area, the forest to our side* *(You're just feasting away :P) *5:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(xD Sorry. :-P) * *Curiosity tugging at me, I look around for the dog. I see them trying to hunt a rabbit.* *Skittle Puppy *Don't know how long we're running, my head spins and I'm getting weak. Suddenly, the rabbit makes a sharp turn towards the forest* * *The turn catches me off guard, as all my focus has been in going straight, I stumble again at first, the pain revisiting me and reminding me to stop, but I don't* * *I turn myself and parallel the rabbit into the forest* *5:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I quickly abandon the soup, and I turn back into my cat form. I follow the dog's trail, downwind and keeping my distance so that they don't hear or sniff me out.* *5:15Skittle Puppy *The world's spinning, I'm going to pass out. I can barely smell the rabbit--but oh, all the other food smells!* *(man why you gotta be like that all stalkerish) *5:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Curiosity kills the cat. :-P) * *Skittle Puppy *Don't know how long we're running, my head spins and I'm getting weak. Suddenly, the rabbit makes a sharp turn towards the forest* * *The turn catches me off guard, as all my focus has been in going straight, I stumble again at first, the pain revisiting me and reminding me to stop, but I don't* * *I turn myself and parallel the rabbit into the forest* *5:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I quickly abandon the soup, and I turn back into my cat form. I follow the dog's trail, downwind and keeping my distance so that they don't hear or sniff me out.* *5:15Skittle Puppy *The world's spinning, I'm going to pass out. I can barely smell the rabbit--but oh, all the other food smells!* *(man why you gotta be like that all stalkerish) *5:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Curiosity kills the cat. :-P) *5:17Skittle Puppy *I figure I must've scared off much of the nearby prey when I barrelled in here, but I continue a search, looking around* * *I catch sight of a chipmunk nearby. Feasible meal, I suppose? It's just hunger--a desire for meat* * *I start towards it when a squirrel zooms past me--almost as if it's not there* *5:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I observe, assessing the dog's hunting skills at their current state.* *5:18Skittle Puppy *I'm not too tired to ignore this. Animal instinct takes over and I turn, head wobbling, in the squirrel's direction, before it can reach a tree* * * *I half-gain,half-fall on the squirrel. It scratches at me but I'm quick to snap it's neck, savoring the juices that flood into my mouth at that* * *Food!* *I lay with my cheek on my kill, the world darkening around edges, the ground seeming to spin. Suddenly, the smell of the squirrel turns sickening, and I almost revolt at it* * *Hunger and disgust quarrel with me, but a thought suddenly pops into my mind:* *5:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I decide to claw my way up a gnarled, twisted oak, and watch the spectacle unfold, slightly surprised.* *5:21Skittle Puppy *The squirrel had run almost into my paws. Squirrels aren't that stupid--it must've been running from something...but what?* * *I can't tell, I don't care. My head still on the squirrel, I pass out* *5:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *My ears prick when I see the dog pass out right there and then. I immediately leap down from the tree and nudge them.* *5:23Skittle Puppy *unconscious, for the most part, sleep dragging me in* *5:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I finally decide to morph into my Pseudan form, and I pick them up. I hurry back to the village, and leave them in a cozy box lined with old fabric near a fabric store.* *5:25Skittle Puppy(MY SQUIRRELLL) *(Man I'd be so ticked when I wake up) *5:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I hurry back into the woods, back in my cat form.* *5:25Skittle Puppy(After all that) *5:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(xD) * *A little later, I come back with a rabbit, and drop it directly onto the dog's sleeping fsce before fleeing and leaving no trace of myself behind.* *face* *5:29Skittle Puppy *hours later, I wake up to find myself in a rabbit--wait, what?!* * *My first thought is that I've finally gone crazy, and then I lift my head up and see a rabbit fall to floor of--what am I in? A makeshift human bed?* * *Squirrel's no where to be seen. Maybe someone stole the squirrel, felt bad and put me in here? I don't know--but I can't help but notice that the rabbit laying at my paws is the same one, or at least looks and smells strikingly similar, to the one I was chasing earlier* *5:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I go on a series of hunting trips, indulging myself occasionally in a fresh-kill. I look around for a brook or clean river, but I find none. I bring back my kills and make my way back to the dog's location.* *5:32Skittle Puppy *I almost snort in indignation; how come they could catch it and I couldn't? Was this someone mocking me--making fun of me or something? Or saying I'm too weak to catch my own?* * *But then again--I was really sick, and the bed is really cozy...* *5:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(.v.) *5:33Skittle Puppy *The thought of being dependable on whoever did this sends irritation, mostly towards myself, and disgust through me* *5:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Oh what--that face looks more like an upside-down sad faxe than what I was originally intending.* *face* *5:33Skittle Puppy(looks like a weird bird) * *I sniff the rabbit one more time, then lean down, sink my teeth into it, and lick the juice* * *Hunger overtakes me and I take a bite* *5:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I hear shuffling as I come closer to the box I left the dog in, and I try to control my surprise when I see the dog awake and eating.* *5:35Skittle Puppy *I sigh. Someone had to help me* * *I sense someone looking at me and notice, started, the cat human from earlier. Huh. So it was them.* * *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I set down the voles I had caught, and sit down and tug pieces of moss from my claws.* *5:36Skittle Puppy*Embarrassed, I scoot away from the rabbit and say, less aggressively than I really wanted to* "I guess I should thank you for saving my butt a second time." *(late language warning if you consider a kindergarten taboo word such) *5:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I sigh contentedly and lay down.* No problem, meow. *5:38Skittle Puppy*Suddenly, anger spills out* "Why?! Why'd ya help me?" **I get to my feet, my back aching but the pain not sharp. The running must've helped some** *5:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I take a vole and delicately chew at its neck to lap up the blood. I don't really address the outburst, but I say:* Why not? *5:39Skittle Puppy*I hate how the box doesn't even let me look all the way out, standing on my feet.* *"You didn't have to help me, not the second time--but you did. Why?" *I try not to sound too angry--I guess the least I could do was be somewhat grateful--but I can't help it*